The Holwing
by LoneWolf LUFC
Summary: Well here is a requested story. It is basicaly a background of one of the characters in Cupid's Mistake. It covers Wolfies history and how he came to be how he is. You have to read Cupid's Mistake to understand what's going on.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King however The Lone Wolf or Wolfie is my creation.**

**Awooooooo! Well it's not been long after the completion of Cupid's Mistake when people seem to be interested in Wolfie's past. Something I didn't really bank on, none the less I shall respond to a request for more information in a short story. **

**If you did not like The Lone Wolf as a character to my previous story then please save your time, and don't read and don't review. I have no time for people who wish to berate my character on here because they disliked him in my other story. I will become nasty, if you have valid critical analysis such as the personality of The Lone Wolf may not fit the previous story or the layout of the story then please feel free to offer it and I will take it on board. If you just wish to have a dig at me then I will tear into you. **

**Having said that I hope you enjoy my little background to Wolfie. Enjoy and watch out for the Simba and Nala featuring. **

The Howling

Escape! That is all I had to do. Escape! The pack looked down at me and sneered whenever I passed. They think their better than me, better than the runt.

I'll show them! So I was born smaller than the rest.

Not my fault. My brothers and my sisters were much larger than I.

My mother didn't like me they liked to produce attractive girl pups and ferocious boy pups. I was neither; I was an outcast, thrown aside like an unwanted rag.

The only friend I had was a pup from another wolf. She kept me sane, kept me company. Stopped me from going crazy from loneliness. Being the runt I was never taught to hunt in the hope that one day I would die.

Other packs cared for their runts, helped them grow. Even humans who are renowned for killing each other with big lumps of metal took care of their young big or small.

So why did our pack hate me for being born a little smaller than the rest.

At first I accepted it as fate, the bullying began and I took it as punishment. Then I met her. Laura. The girl that would save my life. And ruin it in one swift move.

She showed me that I did have a right to life like anyone else. I felt better inside, I felt warmer. I had a reason to live. I had a reason to fight.

With my new found self esteem I set about building up my body. I would show them that the runt of the pack could be the alpha. I had to escape.

"I have to go Laura, I don't belong here yet" Laura had tears in her eyes.

"You can't go! You can't leave us" I fought my own tears; I would miss her so dearly. She was my best friend. I shook my black head.

"I can't stay here, I'm bigger but it's not enough for alpha, he looks down on me."

Laura looked at me her lime green eyes burning with tears.

"B…But I love you" I blinked. Had she just told me what I thought she had? She loved me? I knew what I had to say I knew how I felt.

"Laura, I love you more than life and you know I do" I pressed my forehead to hers, I hated to break her heart like this. But it was something I needed to do.

"I have to do this Laura, I will return" I promised. She closed her eyes letting a tear escape.

"I know you will, I will wait" she whispered. I fought back a sob; I had to be strong for her.

"You will always be my loner, do you understand me" I nodded.

"My Lone Wolf" she added opening her eyes. I felt my heart melt, that was it.

I was no longer Rover runt of the litter, I was The Lone Wolf, it made me sound like a sole survivor.

"I will return" I promised again before I turned and sprang into the forest.

For months I lived in the forest listening to my deep instincts. I was living the animal. I was no longer a cog in the pack, I was my own wolf, and as soon as I was free of them I did what I felt was right at the time. As the weeks past I lived on berries and fruits. After a while I decided I needed meat, I had to eat like a killer now. The forests around Yorkshire provided a perfect place to hunt deer. I became an accomplished hunter and grew considerably in size.

But something pulled inside of me.

Laura.

I loved her and I had to return, I promised I would.

Taking a sharp breath and sticking my nose in the air I tracked my way back to my old pack. The den was a mess when I arrived. The rocks we used to play by were in ruins and smoke hit the air harshly tugging at my lungs. I searched for someone, anyone. Finally after almost an hour of searching I found tracks, weird tracks. They were continuous and had a fine groove carved into them in a gap. After months of working on my senses and instincts my abilities exceeded the task ahead of me. Finding the beast was a cinch, the problem was that I recognised it. It was what humans called a "truck".

There sitting in the back was my old pack, my mother, the alpha. But no Laura.

"Laura!" Calling out did little more than stir the other wolves. There eyes lit up with recognition then hostility. I had abandoned them; it was the most heinous of all crimes.

"She's not here!" The alpha snarled at me. I remained calm on the outside.

"Where is she?" I asked concerned.

"She left weeks ago looking for you, she said something about Africa for some reason, and good riddance she was always an oddball hanging out with the runt."

His words no longer hurt me. I gave the alpha the last look I would ever give him, though at the time I didn't know I would never see him or my family again.

I turned my back and fled, south. I had to find Laura; I had to find my love.

She was my reason for living, she was my life. For years I searched.

By the time I reached the savannah of Africa, my hope was dwindling. I was also hungry. Following my instincts was easy, what was the weird smell that hit my nostrils?

It was more of a predatorily smell as opposed to prey.

I tracked it silently before seeing a large cat laying low to the ground. What was this cat?

A large crocodile lunged from the nearby river snapping at the cat. One thing I could tell about the cat was, she was pregnant.

I could not let someone die when she was pregnant. Before I analysed the situation I was in between the cat and the crocodile.

The croc snapped at me but I held my ground. An intense fight broke out that caused a great deal of injury to me. After finally distracting the croc enough I ran with the cat.

With enough distance between us she turned to face me.

"Thank you! You saved my life!" I smiled; at least I did one thing right on this crazy trip.

We swapped names or in my case title and looked each other up and down, we seemed to recognise the common question.

"I'm a lioness" Sarafina replied.

"Wow I've heard of them families so much more caring. I'm a wolf" I responded politely. I couldn't tell her about my past, I was a shamed wolf, I had no pack.

It came to be that my name had become my life. I truly was The Lone Wolf now. I was alone in the world, no one to look out for me. Nothing to protect me buy my instincts.

I accompanied Sarafina back to a place she called Pride Rock, the pride of lions were cautious of me. Their alpha stepped forward.

"Who are you?" he boomed to me.

"I am The Lone Wolf, I have no pack, and I'm looking for someone" I answered fearlessly.

"Are you unafraid?" the king asked curiously. It was true I felt no fear of him or anyone else for that matter.

"I fear nothing, for I do not fear death. I will either find who I am looking for or I will die trying" I proclaimed without flinching.

The lion king looked at me with a critical eye.

"You are a dangerous animal wolf" he paused and I waited for him to banish me.

"We can always use the reassurance that your bring, and are welcome with us. I hope you find who you search for." He told me graciously. I thanked the king and made my way to the borders of the pride lands. The kings kindness would one day lead me to catching the scent of my beloved Laura.

Until then I would journey throughout the lands in search of her.

I would grow scarred and cold, battle worn and eventually my life would hang in the balance of suicide. I needed to find her, she was the only reason I lived.

**Awoooooooo! There it is your little background of The Lone Wolf as requested. Also a very good story to read would have to be "****The love between a Prince and a Princess" It is an intense story, especially if you like your lovey dovey fluff like me. I'm a big softie at heart really. **

**So REVIEW! It is my one shot and I am going to start work on my new fiction which won't include The Lone Wolf, but will include our favorite couple. Till next time Awooooooooooooo!**


	2. Chapter 2: Proposition

**Disclaimer: I don't own lion king**

**Awooooooooooooo! The Lone Wolf is back, with some sad news to start with. I think everyone should know that because of some pathetic small minded people on this site one of the most talented and kindest people we know has left for good. In the hope that LadyNala returns we continue our hobbies and lives until then there is a new story been posted that I find rather interesting by an author who's style of writing borders one mine, but don't be mistaken, she adds her own original spin on things well worth a look at "Lifes been cruel to Nala" By Jess 1707. Any writers old or new the best advice I can give to avoid such retards is to turn anonymous reviews off. Then you can boot off whoever is so pathetic. That said and due to people thinking this to being a short story as opposed to a one shot that I intended I will go on to make it a little longer. Although I do want to get to work on my new Simba and Nala story. **

**The Howling**

Chapter 2: Proposition

I pressed my nose to the ground on the outskirts of the Pride lands. My heart hammered hard in my chest when I picked up a familiar scent. A kind of orangey scent. Laura smelt of oranges all the time, I never knew why. I set off my paws pounded the dust into the air chasing the alluring aroma of my beloved. The forest spoke to me in whispers and breezes. The leaves rustled in the trees and I could hear the slightest movements of the tiny jungle creatures. I must have headed deeper than I thought because the smell had changed. It wasn't the same orangey tang that clung to Laura's fur, but a different orange. Still predatorily scented though, curiously its smell differed from that of the lioness Sarafina or indeed any lion. But it differed from the distinct smell of the wolf; it was more of a hidden aroma. It wasn't man; they smelt of sweat and often fear.

It was then I became suspicious, the smell was that of a predator but not man, and I couldn't place it. And orange streak blurred my vision causing me to yelp in shock, a blow caught me in the chest thrusting me onto my back.

There before me was a large orange and black striped tiger. It snarled at me and lunged, but I was too quick. I leapt back growling and baring my teeth at the beast.

"A feisty one you" she chimed to me. I was not going down without a fight; it was not in me anymore. The tiger again lunged, and by instinct I lunged low and fast catching the tiger's midriff hard.

I felt the air leaving the tiger in a sharp exhale as we crashed to the ground. The tiger bared her throat, and my chest heaving I removed my paw from her chest.

"Well for a wolf you fight well, it is obvious you are on your guard now and I will not take you down." She reasoned. The tigress tried to slink away, I was struck by an idea.

"Wait!" The tiger paused turning her ear towards me.

"Did you see a snowy white wolf come through here?" The tigress remained still for a moment.

"I may have" The answer left me floundering again.

"I need to know, I'm looking for her" I pleaded.

"Well that depends on what is in it for me" the tigress was playing with me, I was in no mood for games.

"How about I don't tear your ears off" I growled taking a defensive stance preparing for a fight. The tigress turned a flash of fear in her eyes.

"Temper, temper! Maybe I have seen a wolf but first you have to do something for me"

I snarled

"What is it then?" The tigress smiled smugly.

"I am meeting my parents soon and my father is an old tiger, so I want to shake him up a bit" she said mischievously.

"Cut to the chase what do you want me to do?" I asked brutally

"Pretend to be my mate for an hour" it seemed too easy.

"That's it? What's the catch?" The tigress smiled cheekily.

"He hates wolves, dogs, hyenas and jackals. And I want you to kiss me in front of him."

I gagged fighting the bile that was rising in my throat.

The difficulty of this was minimal but it violated so many laws of nature.

"Then we are agreed, follow me" The tigress headed into the jungle her scent strong in my nostrils. This was going to be so bad for me.

**Awoooooooo! Yeah I know the chapters are short but I did say it was a SHORT story. I'm going to get to work on "Against the odds" the Simba and Nala story. But I will update both when I can. Until then REVIEW! And hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3: Picking Up The Pieces

**Disclaimer: The Lone Wolf and other characters not related to The Lion King are mine. If you want to use them then please ASK! **

**Awoooooooooo! Sorry I haven't updated as much lately, been extra busy plus I'm currently writing 3 stories for The Lion King, however I will suspend one until im back on top of things. So thanks for the reviews I know it's a little different in this story but I thought it was necessary after being asked to do it! So please REVIEW! Enjoy chapter 3!**

The Howling

Chapter 3: Picking up the pieces

After a few minutes of trudging the jungle path, the tigress ploughed on. I hoped she didn't take me too far away from Laura's scent, I had to find her.

"You told me the deal but you never told me your name!" I called up to her slipping my tail between my legs.

"Do you really have need of my name?" the tigress asked mysteriously.

"Do you really have need of my services?" I countered.

"Regardless of whether or not I do, you will offer them to find your friend" she spat acidly. I was taken aback but not defeated.

"Then why don't I just tear your throat out if you don't why do I have to go this route." The tigress stopped.

"You really would wouldn't you? You're really that bloodthirsty?" she asked anger in her eyes. I nodded baring my teeth.

"Fine! My name is Jessica!" I relaxed my stance at last. The anger finally leaving me for a second time that day.

"What is your name?" Jessica asked sweetly.

I answered with the only way I could now.

"I do not have a name anymore; I only have the title of The Lone Wolf"

Jessica cocked her head to one side curiously. I shook mine; she couldn't know what I did. No one could. It was a heinous crime for a wolf to abandon his pack no matter what the odds.

I heard a rustling sound to my left; I perked my ears up and moved to Jessica's side swiftly. I felt the warmth of her fur against mine and I was painfully aware of how close we were. A hot blush crept into my face. This was the first time I was so close to a girl, I never got this close to my mother. And with Laura it was less intimate, we didn't have enough time to be so close for so long.

The blush did not go unnoticed by the one causing it.

"To say you were disgusted with the idea of going with a tigress, you certainly look awkward" Jessica winked at me drawing a deeper shade of colour from my dark face.

What's going? On stop this! It's a tigress!

My mind screamed at me whilst I tried to locate the source of the rustling sound.

An old tiger stepped out from the bushes a snarl placed firmly on his features.

I growled at him baring my teeth standing in front of Jessica.

"Now, now dear no need to get so protective of me, that's my father" I blushed at her words again.

Jessica stepped forward and her father glared at me.

"I never approved of your last boyfriend, but at least he was a tiger!" he snarled, Jessica continued to smile.

"I know father but this is my mate, Wolfie" she beamed. I cocked my head angrily, Wolfie.

What a stupid name to be given.

I was The Lone Wolf; Laura had given me the title. Laura. I wondered if the older tiger would have seen her, the problem was he didn't look to fond of the idea of helping me.

"Excuse me; have you seen a snowy white wolf passing through here?" I asked once again extending my manners graciously. The old tiger glared at me.

"What if I have seen another mongrel pass through, why should I tell _you_?" The hostility thick in his voice.

"Let me guess you want me to do something for you so I can find out what I need to find out?" The old tiger grinned slyly.

"Leave my daughter, never return to her and I will tell you" I knew his plan, it was a quick way of not giving me information and getting me away from his precious daughter. I wasn't having it.

"How about you tell me and I'll be gone never for you to see me again." I stated. The old tiger looked slightly taken aback.

"You're a clever one. That makes a change, usually dogs just follow the bone" I so dearly wanted to pin him to the ground and slowly extract the information, but I held my ground and my tongue.

"Very well, I saw your precious "wolf" head through the jungles to the north; she seemed to be rather down." He added nastily.

But I was too happy to know she was alive to be angry.

"Thank you so much!" I yelled before bounding off into the jungle.

After a an hour of running I finally stopped to catch my breath, I could smell Laura's scent around here. IT was the same sweet smell of her fur.

A rustling behind me caused me to turn. Jessica struggled through.

"My father sent you the wrong way!" she was terrified of something. Rage bubbled from within.

"What do you mean, I can smell her" Jessica bowed her head.

"Your looking for Laura aren't you?" I stood shocked; I had never used her name to the tigers. Finding the rage inside me bursting I pinned Jessica snarling.

"What do you know? Tell me now!" The fury pounding in my veins was enough to help me keep her pinned but the love for Laura helped me keep enough weight off of Jessica's throat.

"My father knows an evil lion; the two of them are old friends. The lion asked for a lost animal one for not around the area. I heard them talking, this lion wants one of the lionesses to be his mate but she won't. So he needs and animal strong enough to help him overthrow the king and become head of the pride. IF he did that she'd have no choice but to let him have her. But to get the animal to help him he needs a bargaining chip something to hold ransom." Jessica paused tears clinging to her eyes.

"Then you came along and heard you fought off a crocodile on your own, he knew you were the animal he needed, a wolf, a savage calculated killer, a hunter like no other. So he asked my father to find the wolf you were looking for. The lion figured the two of you were connected deeply, so he could manipulate you. And now the lion has Laura. I know nothing more." She hung her head tears falling from her eyes freely.

"What is this lion's name" I asked anger oozing back into my voice.

"S...Scar"


	4. Chapter 4: The Breaking Of Hearts

**Disclaimer: Apart from TLK characters the others are mine.**

**Awooooooo! LadyNala is back people! Yeah I know what your thinking, "Lone Wolf has a crush on her" -_- would not surprise me if you do think that. Any way I had to postpone this I was feeling really depressed, but here is another update people and the story is soon coming to a close because im kinda sick of it tbh. Enjoy!**

**The Howling**

Chapter 4: The breaking of hearts

My paws pounded the ground hard, dust flying up around me everywhere.

"I really don't feel good about this" Jessica whined for the umpteenth time.

"I don't care Jessica!" I snapped. Hours before I had forced Jessica to lead me back to Scar. I could probably have found him myself but I needed a way into the den without causing any more trouble that I had to. Besides if Laura was being held hostage I then this "Scar" could kill her at any time.

Jessica picked up the pace a little as though trying to escape.

I swiftly pressed my side to hers in a warning move.

"You said yourself he wanted a savage beast, well you have one looking out for you here" I said still keeping close to her side.

Jessica flared red. Out of nowhere she burst forth with a question I could not answer nicely.

"I um really like you, you know? After this is over and we find your friend will you be my mate for like real?" The question brought to light the true magnitude of my self neglect. Since I ran away from the pack I had built on my senses and skills but completely ignored the loneliness that gripped my heart. But I knew I loved Laura, I could not turn away from her.

"I can't Jessica, I'm sorry" I bowed my head waiting for her reaction.

"It's Laura isn't it? You love her" Tears welled up in Jessica's eyes; there was nothing I could do to stop that from happening.

I nodded.

"She's my reason to live. Without her my life is meaningless." Pride Rock soon came into view. I wondered if I would get to see Sarafina and her beautiful baby again before we left.

Jessica pointed towards Pride Rock.

"He lives there" I turned my black head to her.

"Is this as far as you will go?" Jessica nodded sadly.

"Then it is probably the last time we see one another. Thank you for your help Jessica" I padded off leaving the poor girl heartbroken, she knew now how I felt about the whole situation.

I followed the scent of the lions cave, I had to find Laura.

Everything I did, every goal I had was for her, if she died. I didn't know what I would do anymore.

She was the only friend I had the only love I would ever know. My heart beat faster as I came closer to seeing her snowy white fur once more, come closer to seeing her beautiful lime eyes once more.

I had not seen her in months, my heart panged I had to see her again.

I broke into a silent sprint, the runt of the pack, the loner, the freak of them all. I was going to fight a fully fledged lion; the power in my legs propelled me forward like a rocket. I felt the power within me, I was the hunter. I was the predator, the unbeaten killer, the strong willed wild animal. I was the Lone Wolf.

I reached Pride Rock in record time, I wasn't out of breath but I was loose and ready. I clambered up the rocks jagged side and arrived in front of the den mouth.

"King Mufasa!" I called into the den my gruff voice echoing around the den.

A dark furred lion stepped forth his green eyes gleaming.

"Ahh and who might you be?" he asked with evil dripping from his venomous words.

"I am The Lone Wolf! I have come for Laura!" I declared proudly, the lion sighed.

"Why could you not have arrived sooner, I could have used you. You are too late; your precious Laura is gone." Anger raged inside me to boiling point she couldn't be gone, not again. I had gotten so close to her again. And lost her again. I would have my revenge on the creature before me.

The darker side of my soul regained control

**Awooooooo! REVIEW! Please I need reviews, I've been down lately. This keeps me going some times. I will try to update soon! So until then my dear readers I bid you a goodnight Awoooooooooo!**


End file.
